


Open

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: c6d Porn Tag, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fraser said, "Let's try something different," Ray wasn't sure <i>what</i> he was expecting, but he's pretty sure it wasn't <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meresy's C6D Porn Tag
> 
> Warnings: restraints and sensory deprivation
> 
> Unbeta'd. Written for Meresy's [C6D Porn Tag](http://meresy.livejournal.com/235666.html). My porn-fu muscles are certainly getting a workout this week. This started out as a snippet for but got too big and I couldn't bear to edit it down...hope it's worth it. Also, is late. Sorry, Meres!
> 
> Prompt: ring

When Fraser said, "Let's try something different," Ray wasn't sure _what_ he was expecting, but he's pretty sure it wasn't _this_. Hands cuffed behind his back, blindfolded, a strong hand on his shoulder pressing steadily down until he's on his knees.

From the moment Fraser had pulled the handcuffs from the drawer, Ray's cock has been hard and aching, his blood thrumming through his veins. The weird combination of fear and excitement is almost electrifying and makes him feel light-headed.

It's dark behind the heavy cloth covering his eyes, but there's nothing wrong with his ears, and he shivers as he hears the slow rasp of the zipper. He's _so_ turned on, between the promise of tasting Fraser's dick and this helpless sense of being restrained. He remembers the feel of Fraser's hands snapping the metal tight around his wrists, the contrast between cool steel and Fraser's warmth, and it raises his arousal another notch.

Ray shifts his weight, feeling twitchy. He can't _see_, he has no idea what Fraser is doing, but whatever it is, Ray wants it to happen _now_. He's not good at waiting. Fraser will never admit it, not in a million years, but he loves to make Ray beg. And Ray's close, right on the edge of begging, has been since Fraser tied the blindfold carefully around his head and adjusted it over his eyes.

He turns his head blindly, seeking some hint of light. He wants to _look_, wants to know what Fraser is doing, wants to know what expressions cross Fraser's face as he looks down at Ray on his knees. His mouth waters at the thought of sucking on Fraser's cock, wanting to feel the taut softness of it on his tongue while he stares into Fraser's eyes. If Ray does good, maybe Fraser will jack him off, or use his mouth to make Ray come.

Ray shifts again, nervous, pulling a little on the cuffs. He knows that if his hands were free, it'd be easier to get Fraser to hurry up and do something, anything. Ray's damn good with his hands; they're clever and dexterous and they know exactly how to touch Fraser, how to drive him crazy. Which is why Fraser probably cuffed him to begin with. Ray tests the strength of the chain, hearing it clink, feeling the sharp edge of metal dig into his wrists. The pain calms him, centers him a little, lets him catch his breath.

To dispel his unease, he starts to crack a dumb joke about the tired cliché of cuffs and cops when he feels the touch of Fraser's thumb on his bottom lip. It's surprisingly erotic, and Ray moans a little. Fraser rubs at his lip, a tiny petting motion and Ray is desperate to suck on _something_: thumb, cock, anything. He scoots a little closer to Fraser, ignoring the ache in his knees.

He inhales, slowly, and Fraser pulls away, only to cup Ray's head carefully between his hands, carding through his hair. After a moment, his fingers tighten, holding him still. "Open your mouth, Ray."

His mouth opens involuntarily on a gasp and before he has time to think, Fraser shifts forward and is sliding into Ray's mouth, slow, in and in and _in_ until Ray starts to choke and swallows almost convulsively. He can't breath, Fraser's _so_ big, pushing past the boundaries Ray has drawn in his heart and in his life. Fraser won't let him hide, won't let him turn away, and that scares him.

Ray struggles, tugging at the metal circling his wrists. It's too much, Fraser wants too much, asks for too much and Ray is so tired of giving and giving and _still_ getting left behind. He needs, but every time he reaches out, he gets smacked down.

Fraser pulls back, almost all the way out, and he pauses, just letting the head of his cock rest on Ray's tongue. Ray can taste salt, and heat. It turns him on like crazy. Ray feels the subtle shift of Fraser's weight as he starts to move forward again. "Open for me," he whispers. "Love you." Ray trembles, and tries to let Fraser in.

Fraser glides in, blocking off his air, splitting him wide open and suddenly Ray's about to come, he's going to come in his pants without Fraser having laid a hand on his dick. He groans, and something inside of him twists and blooms, reverberating across his nerves. He takes Fraser deeper, and it's suddenly easy, he's open and ready for this. Ray swallows and struggles against the cuffs, needing his hands free to anchor himself against the pleasure that's sweeping him away.

He tries to pull away but Fraser's gentle hands keep him trapped, pinned on the knife edge of orgasm and he can't do anything but shake and groan and breathe against the sudden flood of bitterness in his mouth. Fraser's soft groan sets Ray off, and his fingers clench tightly into fists as he desperately tries to thrust forward, and suddenly it doesn't matter as sensation rockets through his body, paralyzing him with the intensity. He's blind, but he can see a dazzling display of colors behind his eyes as the pleasure edges into pain and batters him down into darkness again.

He hears Fraser's voice from a great distance, crooning to him, and it's the last thing he remembers for a while.

-fin-


End file.
